


【Tenet/信条】单行线

by Icosahedral



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icosahedral/pseuds/Icosahedral
Summary: 时间是个婊子。
Relationships: Ives/Neil
Kudos: 48





	【Tenet/信条】单行线

浓夜的墙脚边有一只狗在叫唤。  
他现在是不清醒的，是的，不清醒。他现在是在哪呢，狗又怎么会叫唤，顶上的散着光的玩意儿是月亮还是太阳呢？他闷沉沉的心跳声音大不过手上捏着的腕表跳动声，边上的路灯眩得Neil睁不开眼睛，眯着眼睛能瞧见细细的虫子飞在灯下，倒也不是说天上挂着的那玩意发不出光了，只是也没有眯起眼能看到的小飞虫围着月亮煽动翅膀。  
于是Neil不再抬头瞧那死了一般的月亮只冲着墙角边的那条狗。  
“你在看着谁呢？”Neil问，他朝那黑色的犬发出声音。来了一阵风，一阵急促的掀开Neil的灰色大衣的风，Neil用手指触摸风的方向，又瞧几眼吠出声的黑狗，他现在才后知后觉地感到冷，表皮泛起疙瘩但他闷沉的心跳又缓缓递出热量，真是奇怪难道人都是这样的吗，一边觉得寒冷一边又被什么东西裹挟去热流里。  
高材生混沌的脑子才想不起什么解释，但这阵风来的太猛了，要把他整个人都往后吸走，要把他搅碎。他往后退了两步就撞在跟着他出来的Ives身上，至少Ives在看着他。  
于是他返过去扑在他战友身上，用手指去蹭他的胡子，“你非要把自己打扮成这样吗？”Neil瞧着他队友的漂亮眼睛和黑色的浓密的胡子，“有点像续起虚势的恐怖分子，怪奇怪的。”  
然后Neil又用手指敲了敲头，瞧他在说些什么玩意啊，今夜他就是半死不活的月亮。  
好在Ives没有生气，他牵起Neil的手指把他手指咬进嘴里，Neil吃痛要把手指抽出来又挣不开Ives。  
“好了吗？我是说，你清醒了没？”Ives问。  
Neil朝他摇头，又伸手去扑钳制他的胳膊，像个刚上大学的傻瓜甜心那样，又像是被Ives骗到酒吧隔壁旅馆的无知女大学生。Neil的外表总是具有欺骗性，以至于每次任务的时候面对目标他都是第一个往前走过拿到通行证的那个，拜托，哪个物理学硕士会开枪杀人啊？  
他把Neil带到床上，但这不承认自己清醒的金发甜心不停的用手指去剥他的外套，即使他连剥开自己外套纽扣的手都在打颤。  
你就装吧，Ives想。  
你就是想让人草你，最好把你脑子都草开，让你再也想不通难以理解的现实世界，你想把那些令你难堪恼怒又期待的事情都丢掉，回溯的时间人物地点全都丢掉。  
“你总是这样，其实你无比期待。”  
Ives去伸出手指去缠Neil的漂亮金发，过长的头发完全能在手指绕上三圈，“你享受这个混乱的局面。”  
Neil才没有理他，他依旧兴致勃勃用颤抖的手指扣开Ives的纽扣，被绕上圈的头发扯在Ives的手指上让Neil忍不住皱眉，好的，他放弃了，他自暴自弃将发抖的手指甩开，弯起腰坐在床边。  
他用手指扣住Ives的腰用牙齿去咬他的裤子纽扣，他咬的很用力，纽扣的线几乎是被他牙齿咬断，拉下拉链都显得异常顺利，他张开嘴舔Ives的阴茎这让圈着他头发的手指越扯越紧。Neil抬头瞪着Ives，要说这样看就更让人兴奋，Ives红着眼睛说，“你就是那种被骗到旅馆的无知女大学生，做爱都不要套的那种。”  
Neil这下可就真咬了，好在隔着布料这种咬法更像是小动物撒娇露出肚皮求着别人给他舒服。Ives扯着Neil的头发将内裤拉下去让Neil吞的更深，将发出的牢骚全都塞了回去，外头流浪野狗的低吠声代替了Neil的声音，将这一声又一声的叫唤全都闷进去，但Neil只要一个眼神就能让正在草他的男人硬的发疼。  
这该死的漂亮小狗。  
Neil喉咙发紧，又用力吸着Ives的阴茎，他和Ives在这数不清的时间过渡里都快要将第一次滚上床单的时间记错，好在单向的时间线里Ives仍是他最好的战友，其中锻炼出的默契不止于上床这一项，Neil觉得除了那个人要说最了解自己的人那Ives必定得在名单里，他心里叹着气将其他人的身影甩出去，让自己变作一个无情无义的混蛋。  
Ives草草抽插几下就将阴茎抽出来，滴出的液体擦在床单上，Neil这回可找到机会狠狠瞪了他床伴两眼又挟着不再颤抖的手剥开他心心念念要扯开的外套。Ives伸手去摸Neil窄瘦的腰将阴茎磨在Neil腿间，亲吻他颈子的同时还要用手指玩弄Neil的头发，该死的不得不说Neil的漂亮金发是他魂牵梦绕的，扑洒起来像是炸开毛的金毛那样可爱，Ives为自己的想象笑出声。  
漂亮的小狗别再用你那聪明的脑子去想未来过去了，好似你想明白理清楚就不会那样做了一样。  
当Ives的阴茎肏进去的时候Neil真的发出类似于动物呜咽的声音，被淋上润滑剂撬开的身体也准备好迎接可怕的东西，像是搅开湿漉漉的奶油蛋糕那样，沁出水的蜜糖和声音都被外头流浪狗的叫声掩盖住了，但Ives能听到，听到Neil发出的声音也包括心里的。  
他是家养的漂亮宠物又不得不变成外头可怜的流浪狗，要被打断骨头剖开心脏那样对待。  
Ives吻着Neil的眼睛，“没关系，没有人会舍得把你丢掉的。”  
Neil睁开眼睛看他，就用那双几乎要滴出眼泪的眼睛，“有人会的。”  
  
Ives没想着理解Neil说的话，他心中隐隐有种预感，他是插在Neil生命里一个一路向前的人，在无数梦里要去抓住后退的漂亮小狗又松开手指看着他向着其他人奔过去。  
他不是那个人。  
这一点不妨碍他的担惊受怕，他逮住机会在一艘游轮上将穿着防弹背心的Neil摁在透明玻璃上肏开，他把他的头摁在玻璃窗上，但一点没下力气，而Neil，Neil像是丧失生命活力又眷念人间的可悲贪心的悲情人物那样含着眼泪把他阴茎吸进去，他捏着他腰的手指像是上次Neil喝醉那样颤抖，但Neil这个小骗子是装的，他装不来，装不了，Ives只能坦白暴露出自己的担惊受怕，害怕Neil下一次就会死在某个他触手可及但无法挽回的地方，而这回换成Neil用嘴唇含住他的手指，温柔的看着他。  
如果时间能够停止，他也做不了Neil冥冥中注定轮回的纽扣。  
  
时间就像个婊子那样玩弄你。


End file.
